


Emperor Cute

by Kolivans (arka_r)



Series: tumblr drabbles [34]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Kolivans
Summary: “You’re cute even when you make that face.”Zarkon looked up from his datapad, eyebrows rising as he looked at his human mate curiously. “What face?”





	Emperor Cute

“You’re cute even when you make that face.”

 

Zarkon looked up from his datapad, eyebrows rising as he looked at his human mate curiously. “What face?”

 

“Like this”, Shiro said, pulling the corners of his lips down into an exaggerated frown and scrunched his eyebrows. “Like you’re mad at something, but not mad enough to order for their execution. Because that one’s not cute.”

 

A laugh escaped Zarkon before he could stop it. He put his holoscreen aside and reached towards Shiro. 

 

“I am never cute”, he rumbled, nuzzling his face to the top of Shiro’s head.

 

“Sure, sure”, Shiro retorted. Zarkon could almost hear his smile.

**Author's Note:**

> silly lil drabble i did on [tumblr](https://xblackpaladin.tumblr.com).


End file.
